dreamemulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Moon Cottage
|- valign="top" | bgcolor="#333333" | Objects || |- | bgcolor="#333333" | Map Marker || |- | bgcolor="#333333" | Gray Man || |- | bgcolor="#333333" | Stage ID || |} The Bright Moon Cottage (also called Shining Moon Apartment) is a traditional Japanese-style apartment complex where the player will always start the game. It consists of four floors along with a roof which can be accessed via stairs. The ground floor contains a bar and the building's entrance. The other three floors all contain rooms lined up along a hallway where some objects can be seen. The top floor also has a larger room with a bathroom door and a fireplace. Outside the building, a lawn with a tree can be seen in front of a tunnel leading to the Natural World. Other Information *The player automatically walks up and down the stairs between floors, unless they walk backwards. *It is possible to run up and down the stairs. *The building can be seen in the Natural World from the far side of the walled area. * Looking down while facing the first window on the top floor can cause the Giant Head to appear. This is the starting position of a new game, and it always works then. * An unused room is featured behind the WC door on the first floor. It appears to be the same size as the bathrooms featured in the 1997 Demo Movie. *The "D" variant of Bright Moon Cottage's Music is corrupt, and does not play in the game. No music will play when this variant is selected. Textures Original: classic yellow walls, wooden floor and green grass outside the building. Normal bar with bottles. Kanji: everything gets pink or violet and covered with kanji. Grass will be blue with some letters. Downer: red walls with blue lines and zigzags. Bloody floors and distorted colors. Grass outside the building is terribly colored, leafs of the tree will be changed into the eyeballs, bar will contain trophies and eyeballs too. Sexual: terrible. Girls on the walls, mouths will cover all the floors. Sexual motive will be everywhere. Grass will be look like pictures of somebody, bar will contain unknown mess. Gallery PSOGL2_009.png|The entrance to Bright Moon Cottage from The Natural World cottagesexual2.png|The open roof in the Sexual texture. THE NOSEMAN AT THE BAR DANCEING.JPG|The Doublehead running in place, behind the bar, first photo. THE NOSEMAN AT THE BAR DANCEING2.JPG|The Doublehead running in place, behind the bar, second photo. limbs and eyes.png|The Bar in the Downer texture, and some creepy things being sold behind the bar. sex.png|The yard and outer walls, plus the bar and a doublehead in the sexual texture. Ooh la la. entirecottage.png|This is how the Cottage would look if it was from the view of a car passing by. house.png|The sides are empty. downstairs.png|Nothing understairs. No bathroom. bedalone.png|No floors now, only the Dying Woman. SLPS_015.56_14012014_174308_0512.png|As seen from The Natural World SLPS_015.56_14012014_174905_0084.png|As seen from The Natural World (cheated) SLPS_015.56_14012014_175510_0208.png|Inside fenced area in The Natural World (cheated) Screenshot (144).png|Hallway in Downer Texture Screenshot_2015-01-18-18-50-05.png|Hallway in sexual texture. central-cottage-ground-sx1.jpeg|Ground floor outside - sexual texture supersecret.png|Aforementioned unused room. LSD.PNG bar.PNG outside apartment.PNG yu.png|Downer texture astronaut Kanji textures hall bright moon cottage1.jpg|Kanji textures hall Screenshot_20191130-141405.jpg|Bear on Kanji stairs Sexual texture inside and outside bright moon cott6.jpg|Sexual textures hall Cottage.jpg|Glitched view of the third and second floor Cottage 2.jpg|Glitched view of the second and first floor Category:Locations Category:Object Category:Building Category:Lacking Texture Images